Hidden Life
by natzuki-night
Summary: Carlisle adopted a daughter and assigns his nephew Emmett to be her body guard while she is touring the world in her music career. story is better than description


**This is my first story and I hope you enjoy. Please give me feedback so that I can know whether or not to continue or just leave it.**

* * *

"So Nali, may I ask what is up with the new hair style?" The interviewer was trained to get pushy into the personal stuff.

"You may actual," this answer surprised her. "I have been acting since I was 6 and singing since I was 12. I never really had a child hood and I wanted to make up for the days that I couldn't be like every other American in the U.S." I like to get sarcastic with my answers but this was the full truth and I flaunted my pony-tail style, it made my hair look like a torch.

"Well how about we move on to your performance?" The interviewer looked nervous and I stood up to the mic.

**I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine every day,  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there.**

**One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you**

**I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that****'****s my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there.**

**One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you****'****s only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo**

Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It

One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Haaaa ha-ha halo

**Haaaa ha-ha halo**

**Haaaa ha-ha halo**

**Haaaa ha-ha halo**

**Haaaa ha-ha halo**

**Haaaa ha-ha halo**

**Haaaa ha-ha halo**

**Haaaa ha-ha halo**

**Haaaa ha-ha halo**

I looked down when I finished the song as I usually do. The interviewer said some more things to the crowd and then went to commercial. My part of the show was done. I walked off the stage and into the arms of my body guard Emmett.

"Just want to go home?" He always asks this after performances. I usually say no but I nod my head yes today wanting to just go home and relax. Emmett lead me to the car helped me through the crowd. I quickly fell asleep on the ride home.

~~--*--~~

When I woke up, I could tell that I was home. I was under my black comforter and could see the dimmed light shining through the window wall of my giant loft. I got off of my mattress which was directly on the floor turned to the side a little on a black rug. I danced to the fridge and opened it only to wince at the bright light. I grabbed my bottle of juice and closed the door quickly. My phone was sitting on the counter and lit up reminding me that I have a text message. I open the phone to see a message from Alice.

_Hey girl! Hope you are up_

_Emmett won't let us in_

_Says you crashed_

_Wanna open the door?_

_-Ali_

I smiled and walked over to the door taking a drink from the bottle and pulling my pony-tails down. I opened the door to see Alice tapping her foot and Bella laughing. Emmett moved when I opened the door and I let all three in. Alice sighed looking at my loft. She hated my style choices and wanted to redecorate. I wouldn't let her.

"Natie, when are you going to let me loose in this place?" She asked for the billionth time.

"Never." I smiled and sat down on my barstool to work at my easel.

My name was Natalie Night and I was adopted by Carlisle Cullen when I was 14. He helped me in my music career and let me live alone. He took the place of my abusive father and gave me the one thing I never had…. love.


End file.
